memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Carol Abramowitz
| type = fed| Character Name = Carol Abramowitz| Image = | Name = Carol Abramowitz| Gender = female| Species = Human| Affiliation = Federation Starfleet| Assign = cultural specialist, | Rank = crewman | Insignia = 110px|Uniform sleeve image. 110px|Uniform collar image. }} Carol Abramowitz, Ph.D., was a human crewman in Starfleet in the 24th century, a specialist in sociology and alien cultures. Early life Early in her career, Abramowitz considered becoming an archaeologist. ( ) She earned her Master's degree from Cambridge University in London, where she was classmates with Gabriel Collins. Both then went to Cairo, Egypt to earn their doctorates. Though she was physically attracted to Collins, her feelings were never reciprocated. ( ) Early in her career, Abramowitz was friends with fellow sociologist Martin Mansur. However, Mansur betrayed her by stealing her work and ideas, which he turned into a presentation that earned him one of the highest honors of their profession. As a result, she avoided any professional conferences where the two of them might cross paths for several years afterward. ( ) Prior to joining Starfleet, Abramowitz worked on a number of university-backed projects, and often had to fight vigorously with administrators to continue funding for her work. ( ) She was also, at one point, offered a research posting on Memory Alpha, which she ultimately declined. ( ) Starfleet Ambramowitz enlisted in Starfleet in 2365. ( ) In 2370, at the request of Commander Uxmen, she investigated the transplanting of a Boraalan village by Nikolai Rozhenko from Boraal II to Vacca VI. In her report, she questioned the inconsistent application of the Prime Directive by Starfleet, and by Captain Jean-Luc Picard in particular. ( ) After several years, she was given her first shipboard assignment, joining the crew of the . Her first away mission was at planet Ligon II, where the SCE crew was assigned to repair an orbital station. Abramowitz found it a challenge mediating between the Starfleet crew and the highly ritualized Ligonian culture. ( ) :As P8 Blue had also also taken part in the Ligon II mission, presumably after she had joined the ''da Vinci in , and as Abramowitz was already part of the crew in that story, this likely puts her assignment to the da Vinci in early to mid 2374.'' In early 2376, Abramowitz was vital in the success of the mission to planet Eerlik, when she theorized the computer-dependent society didn't have an advanced computer security cryptography. ( ) A few weeks later, Abramowitz served as a liaison between the da Vinci and the Tholians when they were assigned to begin salvage operations to rescue the from Tholian space. ( ) Following the near-destruction of the da Vinci at Galvan VI, Abramowitz planned to attend a professional conference on Caliph IX, and met a man named Ian aboard her transport, the Lionarti, with whom she shared a mutual attraction. However, her plans were changed when her rival Martin Mansur was arrested for murder on planet Vrinda, and she was called upon to investigate. Following the resolution of that situation, Abramowitz travelled to Pacifica to meet up again with Ian. ( ) In October, Abramowitz was part of a covert mission to pre-warp planet Teneb, along with Commander Sonya Gomez, Crewman Stevens, and deputy security chief Vance Hawkins, to recover a crashed Federation probe. Abramowitz was captured by natives and nearly executed before being saved by Hawkins. The two began a romantic relationship shortly thereafter. ( ) Personal Abramowitz had a special fondness for Sinnravian drad music, much to the annoyance of her cabin mate, P8 Blue. ( ) category:humans category:humans (24th century) category:sociologists category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (24th century) category:starfleet sciences personnel category:starfleet enlisted personnel category:sCE personnel category:uSS da Vinci personnel